Jussara luteovariata
Jussara luteovariata (Mello-Leitão, 1932) is a Brazilian species of the genus Jussara (Eupnoi:Sclerosomatidae). Taxonomy *''Holcobunus luteovariatus'' Mello-Leitão, 1932:438 *''J.l.'' Tourinho & Kury, 2003:242 *''Holcobunus sigillatus'' Mello-Leitão, 1944:13 (syn. Tourinho & Kury, 2003) Specimens *''H.l.'' female(1) (holotype) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #8903 *''H.s.'' male(3) (syntypes) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5084 *''J.l.'' female(2) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #6339 *''J.l.'' female(2) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #58815 *''J.l.'' male(10) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5843 *''J.l.'' male(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5842 *''J.l.'' male(2) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5853 *''J.l.'' male(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5849 *''J.l.'' male(2) + female(3) + juvenile(4) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5992 *''J.l.'' male(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5841 *''J.l.'' female(2) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5762 *''J.l.'' male(2) + female(3) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5763 *''J.l.'' male(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5829 *''J.l.'' male(2) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5824 *''J.l.'' female(2) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5832 *''J.l.'' male(6) + female(4) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5840 *''J.l.'' female(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5839 *''J.l.'' female(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5838 *''J.l.'' male(2) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5828 *''J.l.'' female(4) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5826 *''J.l.'' female(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5833 *''J.l.'' female(2) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #11371 *''J.l.'' male(2) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #8901 *''J.l.'' female(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5835 *''J.l.'' female(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5837 *''J.l.'' male(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5836 *''J.l.'' male(2) + female(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5845 *''J.l.'' female(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5846 *''J.l.'' female(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5847 *''J.l.'' male(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5848 *''J.l.'' male(2) + female(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5825 *''J.l.'' male(1) + female(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5149 *''J.l.'' female(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #6048 *''J.l.'' female(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5844 *''J.l.'' male(9) + female(5) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #58842 *''J.l.'' male(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #6451 Diagnosis (from Tourinho & Kury, 2003) Body black, second prosomatic tergite almost totally covered by a white stripe forming an arch. Lateral portions of the carapace with a slender strip of the same colour. FLS T5, trochanter, femur and patella of pedipalps black, tibia and tarsus shiny white, arculi genitales II and III shiny white, opisthosomatic sternite XIII + XIV black with a white middle spot (Figs 125-129). Inner apophysis of patella 20% of the length of the patella (Fig. 132). Description (from Tourinho & Kury, 2003) Male *''Measurements''. Body 4.5 mm, carapace 1.0 mm, dorsal scute 3.0 mm, chelicera 1.5 mm, pedipalps 4.9 mm, penis 2.1 mm. *''Colour''. Eye mound with a shiny yellowish white X-shaped strip. Supracheliceral laminae pale yellow, dorsal scute and free tergites black. FLS S8, arculus genitalis, arculi genitales and maxillary lobes of coxae II shiny white. Sternites black, lateral borders with a shiny white spot, anal operculum black with a medium shiny white rounded spot, free lateral sternites white, trochanters of legs II dark grey, slightly clearer than the others. Chelicerae cream, trochanters, femora, patellae, tibiae and proximal third of tarsi of pedipalps black; mesal and apical thirds shiny white. Legs black (Figs 125-127). *''Dorsal surface''. Surface of body reticulate. Supracheliceral laminae distally armed with blunt granules and three-pointed sharp granules (Fig. 130). Eye mound armed with two rows of sharp-pointed granules. *''Ventral surface''. Lateral borders of the genital operculum unarmed, arculi genitales III unarmed. *''Chelicera''. Ventrobasal spine of basichelicerite sharp-pointed (Fig. 131). *''Pedipalp''. As in J. albiarcuata except for: tibia ventrally armed with blunt granules. Tarsus slightly bent in lateral view (Fig. 132). *''Legs'': Femoral formula 1/3/1/1. *''Penis''. Shaft 4 times wider than glans (Figs 134, 136-137). Lateral borders covered with slit openings, reaching winglet area in dorsal view (Figs 141-142). Winglets rounded-trapezoidal, very expanded laterally, not very prolonged longitudinally, lateral borders truncated, right and left units of winglets fused at their anterior portion in ventral view (Figs 135, 138). Dorsal and ventral laminae of winglets separated at their anterior portion (Fig. 139). Glans densely covered with simple pores, two pairs of apical setae, the superior pair inserted more anteriorly (Fig. 139). Stylus straight (Figs 139-140). Female *''Measurements''. Body 6.1 mm, carapace 1.2 mm, dorsal scute 2.6 mm, chelicera 1.4 mm, pedipalps 5.5 mm, ovipositor 2.4 mm. *''Colour''. As in the male except for lateral borders of dorsal scute almost always with small white rounded spots forming a longitudinal row, and a white median transverse stripe (Figs 128-129). *''Dorsal and ventral surfaces''. As in the female of J. albiarcuata (Figs 128-129). *''Chelicera, pedipalp and legs''. As in the male. *''Ovipositor''. Body with 10 to 12 segments. Second segment of the furca with a distal lyrifissure (Fig. 133). Notes *Location: Brazil: Rio de Janeiro (Guapimirim, Ilha Grande, Mangaratiba, Maricá, Mendes, Muriqui, Nova Friburgo and Rio de Janeiro) Literature *Mello-Leitão, 1932Mello-Leitão, C.F. de (1932b) Opiliões do Brasil. Revista do Museu Paulista, São Paulo, 17(2), 1–505. *Mello-Leitão, 1944Mello-Leitão, C.F. de (1944a) Alguns curiosos e interessantes opiliões brasileiros. Anais da Academia Brasileira de Ciências, Rio de Janeiro, 16(1), 13–22. *Tourinho & Kury, 2003Tourinho, A.L., & Kury, A.B., 2003. A review of Jussara, with descriptions of six new species (Arachnida, Opiliones, Sclerosomatidae) from Brazil. Tropical Zoology, 16(2): 209-275. Additional images - Gallery Jussara_luteovariata.png|''Jussara luteovariata'' (Mello-Leitão, 1932) from original description Jussara_luteovariata_35.png|''Jussara luteovariata'' (Mello-Leitão, 1932) (from Tourinho & Kury, 2003) Jussara_luteovariata_36.png|''Jussara luteovariata'' (Mello-Leitão, 1932) (from Tourinho & Kury, 2003) Jussara_luteovariata_37.png|''Jussara luteovariata'' (Mello-Leitão, 1932) (from Tourinho & Kury, 2003) Jussara_Map_233.png|Distribution (from Tourinho & Kury, 2003) References Category:Species Category:Neotropical Category:South America Category:Fauna of Brazil